


Fairy Heart

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Someone asked me to do more descriptions, so I made this for that person.





	Fairy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to do more descriptions, so I made this for that person.

Mavis entered at the guild while Natsu and Zeref were fighting, took Larcade’s hand, and guided him outside. The fighters didn’t notice her, or what she did. They only continued fighting.

 

Mavis was running with Larcade while healing his wounds. She contacted someone via telepathy. Someone named Over. She told him to reunite with them at the park, under the cherry tree. Larcade whispered mother to her. She said all was going to be okay with a smile, and Larcade trusted her.

 

When they arrived at the park, another boy was under the tree. His eyes were green, his hair blond and messy. He was wearing an sleeveless black shirt and black jeans, but no shoes.

 

Larcade yelled Nii-san to him. The boy smiled. Mavis made them make a circle. Both used their time magic to make her adult. She wasn’t very tall, and she still looked like a kid, but it was enough to not seem a minor.

 

The three holded his hands and closed their eyes, concentrating in the activation of the magic they share. Fairy Heart. But first, the mark in Larcade’s forehead disappeared.

 

Magic runes appeared in the center of the circle and expanded slowly, creating a huge and golden magic circle. When the runes reached their feet, they released the magic, which created a huge column of light at the center of the circle. Fairy wings appeared in their backs.

 

Everyone stopped their fights when they saw that brilliant column, and ran to the place where the magic was.

 

When everyone arrived at the park, no one couldn’t approach to them. The eyes of mother and twins were glowing with the same light the column had. Everyone’s special blood showed up, turning Natsu and Zeref into half demon, half fairy, showing fairy wings in Wendy’s back, and archangel wings in Sting’s back. Levy’s skin had parts with dragon scales, Lucy and Laxus had a very tiny angel wings in their back. No one knew what was happening.

 

Acnologia was in there too. His special blood was from a demon. His demon form showed up.

 

Suddenly, a dragon appeared in the skiy. But it wasn’t a normal dragon. His wings were made of lightnings, and his body was a blue skeleton. Someone said it was the Blue Skull dragon, but Acnologia corrected him saying that was the Lighning dragon skeleton.

 

The dragon landed behind everyone and turned human. No one expected who was. Yuri Dreyar. A very tiny angel wings showed in his back.

 

Yuri explained to everyone that Mavis had been reunited with her twins. That August was only an abandonned orphan he found on the woods to take the place of the twins and protect them. That the youngest twin manipulated his own memories to be near to his father, but the older twins joined him when he was strong enough, without changing his memories.

 

August asked how could that be true if he learned of his parents with magic. Yuri explained that he put that in him to make him believe that was true, just to make the lie credible and protect the real children. That Fairy Heart maintains them connected, and they know how the others are and where they are.

 

The runes were still expanding, covering the entire park and part of the city. Yuri left saying that they had to release the true Zeref to make them stop.

 

But no one knew how to do that.


End file.
